


The Many Profiles of Sara Ryder

by ElectronicFerret



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicFerret/pseuds/ElectronicFerret
Summary: Sara Ryder hadn't planned on being the Pathfinder -- but that's alright, because most of the galaxy hadn't planned on her, either.





	The Many Profiles of Sara Ryder

“You know,” Scott says, “if I wake up a few minutes before you do, technically that _will_ make me older than you.”

“Horseshit,” Sara says, snorting in a scoff and nudging his shoulder almost hard enough to bruise. 

Scott just smiles and nudges back, gently, making the couch underneath them bounce. He’s bigger than she is, but he’s always been gentle. “Hey, I don’t make the rules! That’s how it works. Six hundred years doesn’t matter if neither of us is awake. But our numbers _are_ right next to each other. So I’m just saying, if I happen to wake up a little bit faster than you do…”

“So it’s a race,” Sara replies, confident. “Somehow, with your record, I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”

It’s the last time she will feel quite so confident, at least around Scott. 

Right now, she is only one minute his senior.


End file.
